Toujours Pur: Coroação
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Bellatrix não nasceu cruel. Andrômeda não nasceu rebelde. Narcissa não nasceu esnobe. Essa é a história das três irmãs Black. Continuação de Nobreza e Plebe.
1. Laços

_Todas as personagens que você reconhecer pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever._

.-.

**TOUJOURS PUR**

**Coroação**

_Gabrielle Briant_

.-.

**I**

**LAÇOS**

"_Meu amor,_

"_Li hoje no jornal o anúncio do seu noivado com Lucius, mas eu não consigo acreditar. Eu não vou acreditar em uma só palavra até ouvi-las vindas da sua boca. Eu não vou acreditar que você, minha Narcissa, aceitaria se vender aos Malfoy e esquecer tudo que prometemos um ao outro. Eu não vou acreditar._

"_Por favor, me escreva. Eu não aguento mais ficar sem notícias, eu preciso saber que nada mudou para você. Preciso saber que os seus sentimentos não mudaram e que esse noivado é apenas uma distração para a sociedade esquecer o escândalo de Andromeda enquanto não nos casamos. Neste inverno, se lembra? Eu ainda quero que isso aconteça!_

"_Saiba que eu nunca vou ficar parado enquanto perco você. Gosto de jogar pelos Flanders e aqui tenho muitas chances de rapidamente me tornar um titular, mas já estou mandando cartas para os times do Reino Unido na esperança de conseguir um teste. Caso isso não aconteça, largo o meu sonho de jogar profissionalmente, procuro um emprego qualquer e volto para você. Não posso ficar na Bélgica. Se você ainda me amar, eu vou lutar por nós._

"_Eu te amo. Eu te amo._

"_Sempre seu,_

"_Ludo."_

Cada uma daquelas palavras já estava impressa na mente de Narcissa Black... depois de lê-las dezenas de vezes, era frustrante notar que o seu coração ainda reagia a elas igual à primeira vez – contorcendo-se em dor e culpa, fazendo com que a sua respiração se tornasse irregular e ela sentisse como se estivesse debaixo d'água.

Mas, em se tratando da alta sociedade bruxa, o coração geralmente fica no caminho da prudência – Narcissa sabia aquilo muito bem; tinha perdido uma irmã devido à cegueira que sentimentos causam. Narcissa tinha que focar em _quem_ ela era – uma Black. A herdeira era a própria imagem da realeza bruxa, e o seu sangue e descendência eram muito mais importantes que o seu coração partido. Ludovic iria entender.

Ele _tinha_ que entender; pois a ideia de magoar aquele garoto apavorava a jovem Black muito mais do que a perspectiva do seu infortúnio.

Suspirando, Narcissa concentrou-se em sua própria imagem – refletida no grande espelho da suíte principal da mansão Black. Concentrou-se no vestido marfim que descia até os seus joelhos e na renda que o adornada; concentrou-se nas pérolas e nos diamantes... concentrou-se na imagem das suas mãos, e no fato de que aquela era a última vez em sua vida que elas seriam mostradas assim: nuas. Em menos de uma hora, Lucius Malfoy colocaria em seu dedo uma enorme esmeralda... e, quando ele o fizesse, Narcissa estaria condenada. Ela era uma Black, afinal; e verdadeiros Black não voltam atrás ao dar a sua palavra.

Seu teimoso coração fez com que os seus olhos marejassem.

- Meu bem? – Narcissa ouviu a voz doce da sua mãe, e apenas então notou a porta do quarto aberta. Rapidamente, a jovem virou-se para encarar Druella, extirpando do seu rosto toda a sua tristeza e escondendo atrás de si o pedaço de pergaminho. – Narcissa, você está pronta?

- Eu- Já está na hora?

O rosto de Druella espelhou preocupação; e, tentando mascarar aquilo com um sorriso, ela fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou da filha.

- O garoto de Abraxas esperou um ano para se tornar o seu noivo. Ele pode esperar mais alguns minutos. – Narcissa fechou os olhos quando a mãe tocou o seu ombro. – Narcissa, eu não me importo que a nossa Casa esteja desprestigiada, mas o seu pai não será feliz enquanto não reverter essa situação... e, apenas por isso, eu quero que essa união aconteça. No entanto, se você não quiser ir em frente, meu amor, eu entenderei. Você _tem _escolhas.

- Papai diz que não.

- Ele _dizia_ que não. Agora as coisas estão mais calmas, e o que Cygnus realmente quer é que _você_ conclua que essa é a escolha certa. Se você sinceramente acreditar que não será feliz com o garoto Malfoy, ele entenderá. Seu pai a ama demais, Cissa; e ele jamais se permitirá perder outra filha por causa da honra.

Narcissa desviou o seu olhar.

- Papai criou muito bem três filhas, mas duas já o decepcionaram. Eu não serei a terceira, mãe. Eu não posso fazer isso com ele!

- Tampouco você pode se condenar à uma vida infeliz.

- Eu sou uma Black. – A jovem afirmou decididamente. – Ser uma Black não é gratuito! E eu não vou fugir do ônus do meu nome.

Druella sorriu amargamente.

- E dizem que você se parece comigo...

- Não pareço?

- Sim; mas agora eu apenas vejo Cygnus em você. Ele era apaixonado por uma jovem quando nos casamos, sabia? – Narcissa franziu o cenho. – Acredito que o nome dela era Gillian... Ele queria casar-se com ela, até saber que uma bela jovem Rosier e sua fortuna esperavam por um bom noivo. Ele colocou os Black em frente dos seus sentimentos, assim como você está fazendo agora.

- E foi o melhor para ele.

- Foi. – Druella concordou com um sorriso. – Alguns dizem que tivemos sorte.

- E tiveram?

- Um pouco; aliada à uma grande dose de boa vontade. Seu pai e eu procuramos nos conhecer, desenvolver carinho um pelo outro e, com algum tempo, amor. Meu bem, se você se empenhar-

- Esse meu casamento com Lucius não tem nada a ver com amor, mamãe. Nunca terá. É apenas um contrato.

Druella balançou a sua cabeça.

- Apenas se você quiser que seja assim.

- É como tem que ser. Amor não foi criado para pessoas como nós, e a senhora sabe muito bem disso!

- Eu amo o meu marido, Narcissa; e ele me ama. Nós somos felizes. Se você quiser, também pode ser.

- Não! Eu amo o Ludo! Como eu vou esquecer ele em apenas um mês?! E como eu vou conseguir perdoar Lucius por ter... – Ela corou profundamente pensando no que inevitavelmente aconteceria depois do seu matrimônio. – Eu me conheço; eu vou guardar esse ressentimento pelo resto da minha vida!

- Eu sei.

- Então não venha me dar esperanças de que-

- Eu... fiz uma coisa. – Druella informou à filha; o seu desconforto óbvio demais para ser ignorado. – Não foi nada grave ou vergonhoso, mas aborreceria o seu pai... então, por favor, não diga nada a ele.

- Claro...

- Eu conversei à sós com Abraxas. Você deve ter notado que o seu futuro sogro nutre uma certa... _afeição_ por mim... – Narcissa assentiu. – Claro... Eu- Eu não joguei com as esperanças dele, filha; eu respeito demais o seu pai para sequer cogitar isso! Mas, mesmo sem dar esperanças, é difícil para Abraxas dizer não a mim. Quando ele anunciar a data do matrimônio será para o próximo verão, e não para esse.

Os lábios da jovem entreabriram-se surpresos; e, por um tempo, ela não soube como responder àquilo. O que Druella lhe oferecia não era uma libertação, claro... Mas ter um ano para se conformar com a ideia de se tornar uma Malfoy era muito mais do que alguém com a sua descendência e suas obrigações poderia querer.

Seria um ano para Ludovic, também. Narcissa poderia conversar com o jovem e se despedir dele... e, talvez, quando ela fatalmente perdesse a sua virgindade com outro, ele não se sentiria tão traído... nem Narcissa se sentiria tanto como uma traidora.

- Obrigada. – Foi tudo que a jovem conseguiu formular, depois de algum tempo.

- Não agradeça; aproveite a oportunidade. – Druella sorriu abertamente. – E você pode começar a fazer isso ao me entregar essa carta que você passou os últimos dois dias tentando esconder.

Corando profundamente, Narcissa estendeu o pedaço de pergaminho para a sua mãe. Respeitando a privacidade da sua herdeira, Druella sequer tentou espiá-la: apenas dobrou cuidadosamente o papel e o colocou no cinzeiro de cristal que adornada a penteadeira do seu quarto. Um feitiço murmurado, e a carta logo se consumia em chamas.

- Pronto. – Druella disse. – Agora eu pergunto mais uma vez: você está pronta?

- Não. Mas essa não é a nossa sina?

- De fato – Sorriu calidamente – Então vamos.

E, então, mãe e filha deixaram a suíte principal da Mansão Black.

Abraxas Malfoy já esperava pela sua futura nora no topo da grande escadaria de mármore da Mansão; e a jovem notou a dificuldade que ele teve de tirar os olhos de Druella para focalizar nela. Aquele tipo de devoção assustava Narcissa; a ela parecia muito mais uma obsessão do que um sentimento sincero, e a ideia apenas a deixava mais relutante em se juntar à família Malfoy. E se Lucius tivesse herdado esse tipo de fascínio? E se a história se repetisse, e ele descobrisse amor por outra mulher depois se unir à Narcissa, condenando-a a uma vida inteira de vergonha?

Ainda assim, ela se fez sorrir – era o seu dever; pelo menos enquanto tivesse tantos familiares parados no salão principal da sua casa, esperando acreditar na fantasia de que a jovem estava feliz pelo seu noivado... e também por respeito a Lucius – em um ano ele seria o seu marido; Narcissa tinha que aprender a mostrar respeito tão logo quanto possível.

- Estou muito feliz que você tenha mudado de ideia, Narcissa. – Abraxas disse, tomando o braço a jovem com o seu e guiando-a pela escadaria. – O nome Malfoy ficará perfeito em você.

- Será uma honra entrar para a família do senhor. – Ela respondeu automaticamente.

- A união será vantajosa para ambas, na verdade. Sei que alguns questionaram quando insisti neste casamento depois dos eventos do início do verão, mas, como eu já lhe disse, eu não cheguei até aqui fazendo maus negócios.

Narcissa olhou-o de soslaio; para a sua postura dura, séria e extremamente altiva. Nas feições do rosto de Abraxas, a jovem enxergou Lucius.

- Eu pensei que o senhor tinha motivos mais pessoais para desejar esse casamento.

- Tenho; mas eu também penso de forma prática. Mesmo com o prestígio ferido, os Black ainda é uma das famílias mais antigas da Europa; a sociedade logo esquecerá o deslize de um ex-membro. E, além do nome, você traz para os Malfoy um patrimônio impressionante, nos consolidando como a família mais rica do Reino Unido. – O rosto de Narcissa contorceu-se em desagrado; seu orgulho Black ressentindo aquela última afirmação. Abraxas percebeu. – Mude o seu pensamento, minha querida. Você logo será uma Malfoy; e os Malfoy serão a sua prioridade.

- O sangue dos Black é forte. Não é fácil esquecer essa descendência.

- Estou contando com isso. – Abraxas lhe sorriu, chegando ao fim da escadaria. E, como a tradição mandava, guiou a Narcissa até a tribuna que foi posta perto da grande lareira, onde se encontravam Cygnus, os advogados de ambas famílias e, naturalmente, Lucius.

Sobre a tribuna, Narcissa sabia, estava aquilo que representava perfeitamente o que ocorria naquela sala: um enorme contrato, a ser assinado pelos noivos e pelos patriarcas. Aquilo era um negócio, afinal – uma verdade fria a ser reafirmada perante as duas famílias. A jovem não sabia exatamente o conteúdo do que assinaria; sabia apenas que passava temporariamente parte do patrimônio Black para os Malfoy, a ser devolvido quando casamento fosse realizado – algo perfeitamente compreensível, uma vez que Cygnus já celebrara quatro contratos de noivado para as suas filhas sem que nenhum fosse a termo. Era um contrato de garantia, Narcissa concluíra alguns dias atrás; os Malfoy tinham comprado uma mercadoria, e era natural que quisessem uma garantia de que ela seria entregue.

- Narcissa. – Lucius cumprimentou assim que a jovem parou ao seu lado. Narcissa obrigou-se a olhar para ele e sorrir.

- Lucius.

Juntos, os jovens se afastaram da tribuna e deixaram que os patriarcas fossem assinar o contrato.

- Eu disse que o meu pai sempre consegue o que quer.

- Meus parabéns. – Ela não conseguiu conter o tom frio.

- Dispense o sarcasmo. Você sabe muito bem que eu desejo que nos casemos tanto quanto você, Narcissa; estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo.

- Não. Você está aqui pelo seu pai; eu estou aqui por causa de Andromeda. Ficaria feliz se os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas dessem um fim nela antes do nascimento daquela aberração que ela carrega no ventre.

Amargura e frieza estavam presentes no tom da jovem; no entanto as palavras não eram sinceras, e o herdeiro Malfoy sabia. O coração de Narcissa era, no fim das contas, Rosier; ela não conseguira tão facilmente esquecer a irmã. Normalmente Lucius não se importaria com isso; mas Narcissa se tornaria uma Malfoy logo – se ela queria se encaixar na sua nova família, teria que parar de mencionar Andromeda, com ou sem carinho. Então, querendo encerrar o assunto, o jovem soube exatamente qual ferida da sua noiva ele deveria atacar:

- Até onde eu sei, a sua irmã mais velha o amante dela logo cuidarão disso.

Narcissa corou violentamente; mas antes que ela pudesse tentar defender a vergonha de Bellatrix, os patriarcas deram-se as mãos e selaram o acordo. Agora era a vez de Narcissa e Lucius.

Os dois jovens se encaminharam para a tribuna; Narcissa pela primeira vez espiando alguns termos e se impressionando com o que o pai abrira mão confiando que a sua filha mais jovem cumpriria a sua palavra. Lucius foi o primeiro a assinar – a tinta negra deixando a pena com um ruído que a ela parecia ensurdecedor... e, enfim, ele a passou para a herdeira Black e apontou a pequena linha na qual ela deveria rubricar.

Aquele foi um dos momento mais longos da vida de Narcissa – pegar a pena das mãos de Lucius, leva-la até o contrato e, com a sua letra perfeitamente desenhada, selar o seu destino. A cada letra escrita, aquela situação se tornava mais real; até que a jovem sentia como se não conseguisse respirar. As últimas letras saíram tremidas, vergonhosamente desleixadas... e assim o foi porque era difícil importar-se com a caligrafia quando toda a sua concentração estava focada em não pegar a sua varinha e desaparatar para longe dali.

Por um momento – um momento muito breve, mas que existiu e a assustou –, Narcissa pensou que talvez sua irmã fosse ter uma vida muito mais feliz, por ter insistido em ser _Andromeda_, e não meramente _Black_.

E, então, ela afastou a pena e olhou para a sua assinatura – Narcissa Cassiopeia Black – se dissolver no pergaminho e voltar a aparecer... agora, ela sabia, impossível de apagar-se. Os seus olhos marejaram – mais uma vez ela não conseguiu evitar – e, para que ninguém das famílias a vissem, ela olhou diretamente para Lucius... a reconfortou que houvesse um pouco de empatia em seu olhar.

Mas o show tinha que continuar, eles sabiam.

Como planejado, Lucius recebeu de Eleanor Malfoy o anel de noivado da família. Com delicadeza mas sem nenhum carinho, o jovem tomou a mão direita de Narcissa e a vestiu com a grande esmeralda. E Narcissa estava ocupada demais olhando para a pedra para perceber que o rosto de Lucius se aproximava do dela.

O primeiro beijo do casal foi frio e impessoal. Uma formalidade que deixou em Narcissa uma sensação de asco quase grande demais para ser disfarçada. Enquanto as palmas ressoavam, ela olhou com censura para o seu noivo, tirou as suas mãos das dele e se afastou. Já tinha cumprido o seu papel.

Precisando ficar ao lado de alguém que soubesse exatamente como ela estava se sentindo, os olhos da jovem percorreram o salão.

- Onde está Bellatrix? – Ela perguntou ao pai.

- Ainda não chegou. – O seu tom era definitivo; e, no subtexto, Narcissa interpretou o que Cygnus geralmente silenciava: "Não faça perguntas."

Não faça perguntas; mas todos naquela casa sabiam exatamente onde a herdeira mais velha estava... e, principalmente, com quem ela estava e o que eles faziam. Bellatrix pensava estar fazendo o certo, mas Narcissa sabia que aquilo era tão-somente outra humilhação. E, perante mais uma humilhação, só restava aos Black o silêncio...

XxXxXxX

Antes de pagar caro pelo seu ingresso no círculo de confiança de Lorde Voldemort, Bellatrix Black tinha uma visão mais lúdica do que significava ser uma Comensal da Morte. Antes, ela tinha certeza de que seria uma revolucionária – uma Circe, uma Morgana, uma Joana D'Arc. Mesmo tendo um vislumbre anterior de algumas atitudes asquerosas, ela pensou que atrocidades eram exceção, e não regra. Bellatrix estava errada. Ser uma Comensal da Morte era ser, quase diariamente, jogada numa zona de guerra – havia dor, gritos, sangue... e, como quase ninguém sabia ainda que uma mulher andava entre eles, a jovem teve de assistir diversas vezes às aberrações que alguns homens cometiam após uma batalha.

Todas as noites, quando sozinha com Voldemort, ele lhe dava a opção de reconhecer o erro e voltar a sua vida normal. E, todas as noites, Bellatrix sem hesitar recusava a oferta. Ela jamais pareceria fraca perante o seu amante; ela jamais admitiria derrota; ela jamais deixaria os Comensais da Morte antes de ter vingado a desgraça da sua irmã e da sua família... Bellatrix prometera, no dia em que foi marcada por Voldemort, que mataria todos eles – todos os inimigos do Sague, fossem eles puros ou a escória –, e a jovem cumpriria a sua promessa, não importa o quanto ela tivesse que se corromper para tanto...

E havia, também, a pequena parte dela que já estava corrompida. Essa parte não tinha objetivos ou ideologias; ela simplesmente queria continuar sentindo as inconfessáveis ondas de prazer que a Maldição Cruciatus lhe proporcionava.

Deitada em silêncio na cama de Lorde Voldemort, a jovem olhava para a tatuagem negra em seu braço quando sentiu os dedos frios do seu amante em seu quadril.

- Por que eu nunca posso tirar a máscara quando os demais Comensais o fazem? – Ela perguntou, certificando-se de manter o seu tom suave e inocente. Lorde Voldemort não gostava de ter as suas decisões questionadas.

- Porque ser Comensal não é trabalho para uma mulher. Especialmente se essa mulher for uma Black jovem e solteira.

Ele a estava protegendo – Bellatrix concluiu. Ele a estava protegendo, e Lorde Voldemort não protegia ninguém.

- _Jovem_? – Ela repetiu bem-humorada, virando o seu rosto para olhar o dele. – Isso é questionável.

- Aos 20 anos, Bellatrix, a sua vida nem começou.

- A minha irmã tem 16, e a vida dela está traçada. Em um mês se tornará a senhora Malfoy, e em um ano terá um filho nos braços.

- É isso o que você quer? Se sim, está no lugar errado.

- Na _cama_ errada? – O seu tom foi um pouco mais atrevido, e a raiva logo apareceu no rosto de Voldemort. – Me desculpe, eu... Eu sei que você ainda não quer casar-

- Eu nunca irei.

- Mas eu preciso, Meu Lorde. Não por mim; mas eu tenho que manter as aparências pela minha família. É a minha obrigação como uma Black, por mais que eu não queira passar a minha vida com outro homem.

Lorde Voldemort a olhou por um tempo – sua expressão, como sempre, dura e fria enquanto ele considerava as palavras de Bellatrix. Por fim, ele disse:

- Escolherei um marido para você.

- Não posso eu mesma escolher?

- Você sabe demais sobre os meus Comensais. Não vou deixar que você espalhe nossos segredos para alguém que não seja da minha confiança.

- E se eu escolher um Comensal da Morte?

Mais uma vez, Voldemort considerou a proposta por um tempo.

- Sim... Eu posso aceitar isso.

- Muito bem! – Ela disse com um sorriso amargo enquanto se levantava da cama. – Escolherei um Comensal da Morte e usarei as minhas artimanhas para fazer dele o meu marido.

- Eu só preciso dizer uma palavra.

Bellatrix permitiu-se rir daquilo, esperando que aos ouvidos do seu amante não tivesse soado como um deboche. Enquanto trabalhava nos laços das suas vestes, ela olhou altivamente para o homem na cama.

- Com todo respeito, Meu Lorde, das quatro vezes que tentei arrastar um homem para o altar eu só falhei uma. – Lorde Voldemort não a respondeu; provavelmente sabia que era verdade. – A ideia não o incomoda?

- Que ideia?

- De ter a sua amante na cama de outro homem.

Voldemort levantou-se – uma parte de Bellatrix que ainda se apegava à jovem que há pouco tempo deixou de ser a fez corar a virar o rosto à visão do esguio corpo nu. Enquanto entrava no banheiro, o homem lhe disse:

- Eu não divido, Bellatrix.

- E mesmo assim o senhor deseja que me case?

- Claro; você é uma Black. Ou você achou que isso duraria muito tempo?

E, enquanto a porta fechava, Bellatrix se obrigou a ignorar a dor aguda em seu coração. Ignorar, sim; pois ela sabia que aquilo eram apenas palavras de um líder acostumado com a solidão que não sabia como agir perante os seus próprios sentimentos. Lorde Voldemort a amava – disso Bellatrix não tinha nenhuma dúvida. E, um dia, ele finalmente admitiria isso.

Talvez quando estivesse prestes a perde-la – o seu cérebro feminino maquinou enquanto ela olhava-se no espelho e com magia deixava seu rosto e cabelo impecáveis. Um quarto noivado, então, realmente lhe parecia a melhor maneira de agir naquele momento... sabendo, é claro, que apenas chegaria a ser esposa de Lorde Voldemort.

Com essa ideia fixa na mente, a jovem Black encaminhou-se até a lareira da casa dos Avery e usou a rede de flú para ir à sua própria casa. Já estava atrasada para a festa de noivado da sua irmã; e, se quisesse deixar as suas pequenas concessões à honra longe dos ouvidos da alta sociedade, tinha que reaprender a ser pontual em seus compromissos.

A noite já caía no jardim da Mansão dos Black – iluminado com maestria sob a supervisão de Druella, hoje era palco daquela farsa entre Lucius e Narcissa. Casais dançavam em frente às roseiras enquanto eram servidos do abundante vinho dos elfos vindos direto das adegas dos Malfoy, é claro; homens se juntavam para discutir política e fumar charutos vindos de plantações especiais no Cairo, cortesia dos Rosier; os mais jovens se amontoavam, em busca dos seus parceiros para serem os próximos homenageados numa festa deste porte. E, ao longe, no gazebo que fora um presente de casamento para os seus pais, Bellatrix viu os novos noivos.

Uma linha sarcástica formou-se nos lábios da herdeira – todos comemoravam a ocasião feliz, mas os nubentes espelhavam apenas aborrecimento. Erguendo um pouco a sua saia, encaminhou-se à eles: afinal, era esperado que a irmã da noiva congratulasse o feliz casal.

- Irmã! – Ela disse, com um sorriso, enquanto se aproximava de Narcissa. Ao abraça-la, murmurou uma pequena confidência. – Se você quiser, o seu noivo morrerá misteriosamente durante a lua de mel.

Narcissa não respondeu, mas a mais velha percebeu a dureza do sorriso forçado da irmã quando se afastou. Era frustrante; mas um dia a jovem aceitaria que ser uma Comensal da Morte era agora a vida de Bellatrix, ela tinha certeza.

- Lucius, meu querido! – Ela disse, dando um frio abraço no futuro cunhado. – Espero que consiga fazer a minha irmã feliz.

- Cuidado, Bella; isso soou como uma ameaça.

- Foi mesmo? – Ela apenas perguntou com um sorriso inocentemente passivo-agressivo.

E, servindo-se de um copo de uísque de fogo, a primogênita se afastou dos noivos para tentar aproveitar a festa.

E era uma boa festa; isso era inegável. Todos que tinham importância na sociedade haviam comparecido; inclusive os três antigos noivos de Bellatrix – todos com as suas respectivas esposas enquanto ela permanecia solteira, não que a jovem realmente se importasse com isso... Muito embora, quando Herbert e a sua extremamente grávida esposa começaram a se aproximar, ela apenas bebeu um pouco mais rápido e fez-se conversar com quem estava mais perto dela: seus tios Orion e Walburga.

- Black e Malfoy. – Ela comentou. – Que combinação.

- Esse casamento estava fadado a acontecer desde que Abraxas o propôs. – Orion disse, com o seu habitual tom seco. – Já tinha dito que meu irmão era louco por não aceita-lo de imediato; sempre quisemos colocar as nossas mão nas ações da Companhia Euroasiática de Chaves de Portais que os Malfoy nos roubaram; essa é a chance!

- Vender a minha irmã por algumas ações, meu tio?

- Por alguns milhões em ações, sim. – Ele disse, antes de finalmente olhar para a sua sobrinha. – Esse casamento não dos preocupa. Nos preocupa a _próxima_ união da nossa família... diga-me, Bellatrix, quando ocorrerá?

A jovem bufou, bebericando o seu uísque. De certa forma, lhe pareceu um pouco mais amargo.

- Meu futuro matrimônio realmente lhe preocupa, meu tio?

- Claro que sim.

- Que honra. – Com o canto do seu olho, viu Orion franzir o cenho. – Veja, tendo o senhor um filho grifinório e um que até o momento nos parece um aborto, é realmente uma honra que se importe tanto comigo a ponto de acompanhar o meu estado civil.

Com satisfação, viu o rosto de Orion enrubescer-se e uma enorme veia latejar na testa da sua tia. E, antes que eles pudessem conhecer, uma surpreendente voz masculina soou perto do seu ouvido.

- Uma dança?

Bellatrix virou-se para olhar para o homem.

- De todas as pessoas, Nathaniel Yaxley, você é a última que eu esperava ver numa soirée Black.

- E por quê?

- Bem, você _foi_ deixado no altar por um Black trocado por um sangue-ruim... ou me enganei?

O homem deixou escapar uma breve e rouca risada sarcástica, antes de pegar a mão da primogênita Black e começar a guia-la para onde os demais casais estavam.

- Você está mordaz hoje, minha querida. Acusar Regulus Black de ser um aborto foi um tanto cruel.

- O garoto ainda não apresentou nenhum sinal de mágica; alguém tem que contar a verdade para os meus tios! Não sei por que eles se ofenderiam... sequer culpei isso no fato deles serem primos.

- Todos nós, em algum grau, casamos com primos.

- Não em _primeiro_ grau. – Ela disse, deixando que Nathaniel colocasse mão em sua cintura e a guia-se tal qual a melodia dos violinos. – E definitivamente não com o mesmo sobrenome.

Ele riu.

- Talvez, talvez. Mas os seus tios realmente mereciam tal afronta? A pergunta deles é válida... até eu gostaria de saber a resposta.

- Sobre o meu próximo noivado, Nathaniel? – Ele assentiu, e Bellatrix ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. – Não sei. Talvez a escolha a família Yaxley.

- Oh. Seria uma escolha sensata.

- Por acaso você conhece algum Yaxley solteiro?

- Na verdade, sim. Talvez ele lhe convide para um jantar logo.

Bellatrix sorriu – Nathaniel lhe seria um alvo fácil; já demonstrara interesse mesmo quando ainda era noivo de Andromeda. E, se ele resistira a uma Black o deixando no altar, certamente não se importaria de reviver a experiência...

XxXxXxX

Se ela soubesse, um ano atrás, que a sua nova e trepidante amizade com Theodore Tonks traria tantas consequências, talvez ela não tivesse insistido nela. Talvez ela tivesse ignorado o jovem e o tirado completamente da sua vida enquanto ele era, ainda, um sangue-ruim imundo... e não alguém que ela amava. Agora era tarde – Andromeda Black pensou, pousando delicadamente uma mão no seu ventre que, quase imperceptivelmente, começava a crescer. Agora ela já tinha uma nova vida; agora ela não podia mais desfazer nada.

Ela não estava feliz – é claro que não! Não foram apenas títulos, uma herança e um nome o que ela deixou para trás. Foi um pai dedicado; uma mãe amorosa; duas irmãs que sempre foram muito mais que suas melhores amigas. Foram inúmeros tios, primos e amigos que sempre lhe trataram como uma princesa; mas agora sequer podiam mencionar o seu nome. E ela _entendia_ por que as coisas tinham que ser assim; Andromeda _sabia_ que, no lugar deles, teria que agir da mesma maneira.

Além de tudo isso, sempre que ela lia a nota no jornal anunciando o noivado de Narcissa, Andromeda se arrependia profundamente. Mesmo que amasse Theodore, mesmo que amasse – _tanto_ – a vida que crescia dentro dela, ela desejava que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido... pois, no momento que ela escolheu a sua própria vida, Andromeda condenara a sua irmã mais nova ao pior destino que uma mulher pode ter. _E com que direito_?

Sentindo que a amargura queria tomar conta de si, a jovem colocou o jornal na mesa de cabeceira da pequena cama que dividia com Theodore e se levantou. Seguiu as vozes que ainda ressoavam na sala – seu... _noivo_, que recebera amigos naquela noite. Grifinórios, na sua maioria, e Andromeda ainda não estava pronta a se juntar a eles.

Quando chegou a sala, no entanto, surpreendeu-se ao ver que não eram os amigos de Theodore que ainda faziam barulho. Mas Alvo Dumbledore.

- Professor?

O homem olhou em sua direção – aquele mesmo olhar complacente que ela era acostumava a ver quando menina, em Hogwarts.

- Ah! Andromeda! A gravidez lhe faz bem!

- Obrigada. – Ela disse esperando não soar seca, antes de olhar para Theodore. – Já está tarde, Ted. Eu vou dormir.

- E eu não vou atrapalhar. – Dumbledore disse alegremente, apesar de a jovem Black ter, talvez, sido um pouco rude. – Andromeda, meus parabéns pela nova vida. Você fez a escolha certa. E, Ted... – O olhar dele se tornou um pouco mais obscuro, Andromeda notou. – Pense na minha proposta.

- Não tem muito no que pensar. Eu vou ajudar no que puder.

E Theodore acompanhou Dumbledore até a porta, antes de voltar-se para a sua noiva com um sorriso leve em seu rosto.

- Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Não. E enquanto eu não ver no jornal amanhã que o noivado a minha irmã foi cancelado...

- Você realmente acha que eles não podem simplesmente ter decidido se casar sozinhos?

- Claro que não, Ted! Eu conheço Narcissa e eu conheço Lucius! Eles nunca serão felizes juntos, e tudo isso é min-

- Nem termine essa frase, 'Dromeda! – Theodore disse, se aproximando e pondo as mãos nos ombros da sua noiva. – Se você teve uma escolha, ela também teve; pare de se culpar pelo que acontece-

- Você não entende-

- Não! Não entendo, mesmo! Nem vou, e nós não vamos brigar _de novo_ por causa disso, ok? – Ele beijou suavemente os lábios dela, e só por aquele segundo Andromeda pensou que valera à pena. – Vamos dormir.

Andromeda aceitou as palavras dele – até porque não adiantava mais. Não adiantava continuar brigando incansavelmente pela mesma coisa, quando ambos sabiam muito bem que ele nunca entenderia a forma que ela fora criada, e ela nunca aceitaria a dele.

- O que Dumbledore queria? – Ela finalmente perguntou.

- Bem... – Theodore hesitou. – Ele precisa de ajuda. Fazer o trabalho que o Ministério não faz sabe? Sobre... os Comensais da Morte, e tudo mais.

A jovem Black parou por um momento, imediatamente ganhando a atenção do seu noivo. E, quando Theodore a olhou, viu um pouco de fúria em seus olhos.

- Não. – Ela disse, definitivamente. – Não.

- Os meus pais foram mortos-

- Se eu tenho que esquecer a minha família, você _vai_ esquecer a sua! Eu não tenho mais ninguém, Ted; você não vai se arriscar! Eu não vou criar essa criança sozinha!

- 'Dromeda, não haverá riscos.

- Não me interessa; você não vai participar dessa guerra, Ted! Essa é a nossa vida; _isso aqui_! – Ela disse, apontando para a casa. – Se não for suficiente pra você... – Ela mordeu o lábios para não terminar a frase. Para não dizer _'saiba que não é suficiente para mim, também'._

- Tudo bem! – Ele disse. – Não se fala mais nisso.

E, Andromeda sabia, era apenas para evitar mais uma discussão interminável e sem sentindo.

Por ela se surpreenderia, não é? Era assim que eles viviam, agora...

**XxXxXxX**

_Erm... oi? Ainda tem alguém aqui?_

_Tempinho livre de férias dos concursos me fizeram reabrir a fic e voltar a escrever... espero que alguém esteja por aqui para acompanhar! _

_Para não perder o costume, reviews, por favor! =)_


	2. Caos

**II**

**CAOS**

A Casa Rosier era amplamente conhecida por ter certas peculiaridades na forma de criar os seus membros. Apesar de ter fincado raízes da Grã-Bretanha há três séculos, asilados pelo soberano Inglês depois de dilapidar os cofres parisienses junto ao fanfarrão Luís XV, eles ainda se portavam como mandava a tradição bruxa francesa – aos seus olhos, afinal, os modos ingleses eram vulgares demais. Eles ainda tinham o romantismo, a espiritualidade e o amor pelas belas artes, pelo boêmio e, naturalmente, pela culinária.

E, se há algo que se podia dizer sobre a esposa do patriarca Black, era que ela era Rosier até o seu âmago. Druella nunca considerou o Reino Unido como a sua casa, apesar de ter nascido e sido criada em Londres. Ela escolheu não estudar em Hogwarts, ela fazia questão de visitar a sua querida Marselha pelo menos uma vez ao ano... E, tal qual os tradicionais bruxos franceses, a mulher acreditava fortemente que a comida preparada por mãos de elfos não era digna de ser servida a bruxos.

Quando Cygnus casou-se com a outrora jovem, ele não sabia daquilo. E, mesmo que ele negue piamente e diga que aquilo é uma bobagem, Druella tinha certeza que o carinho que ela colocava na comida do marido foi um dos fatores que o fez amá-la tão depressa.

As três jovens Black já tinham ouvido aquela história milhares de vezes – desde que eram muito pequenas, Druella as levava para a grande cozinha da Mansão e tentava convencê-las do quão importante era para um casamento que mulher soubesse preparar as refeições do seu marido. Andromeda nunca gostou muito de cozinhar, embora se sobressaísse no preparo de sobremesas; Bellatrix cansava-se facilmente e geralmente não tinha paciência para esperar o tempo dos alimentos; mas Narcissa... ah, Narcissa gostava de passar horas na cozinha com a mãe, sabendo que, enquanto fazia aquilo, ela se tornava um pouco menos Black e um pouco mais Rosier.

Naquela manhã, ela se juntara à mãe sem sequer ser chamada. Apesar de a ideia ainda lhe ser muito surreal e assustadora, a jovem não podia esquecer que logo teria a sua própria casa e suas próprias responsabilidades. E, sabendo que não passaria a maior parte dos seus últimos meses de solteira com a mãe, decidiu que era tempo de se dedicar um pouco mais aos seus pontos fracos na culinária – afinal, ao se tornar uma mulher casada não exigiria de si menos que a perfeição.

E, além de lhe ser útil, aquilo era uma distração.

Suspirando, Narcissa virou na panela o brouillade de truffes que estava quase pronto – a consistência estava ficando bonita, diferentemente das últimas vezes que a jovem houvera tentado a receita.

- Muito bom, querida. – Druella disse, aproximando-se da filha. – Acho que podemos começar a servir?

- Sim. – Narcissa, olhou para a mãe de soslaio. – Acho que sim. As torradas estão no forno já devem estar no ponto.

- Hm... – Ela disse, encaminhando-se ao forno e olhando para as torradas que Narcissa tinha ajudado a preparar. – Talvez um pouco mais de manteiga para o paladar pouco refinado de Cygnus... – Narcissa deixou escapar uma pequena risada; que foi interrompida pela voz da sua mãe em seu raríssimo tom ríspido. – Não toque nisso! O que você está fazendo?!

Confusa, Narcissa olhou para o canto esquerdo da cozinha e logo entendeu – Dielle, a elfa mais nova da casa, estava prestes a tocar na bandeja de brioches.

- A menina Bellatrix pediu que Dielle a servisse, senhora Druella.

- A senhora dessa casa sou eu, e não a _menina Bellatrix_! Eu já disse: o seu tipo não toca na comida dessa casa a menos que eu ordene. Entendeu?

- Sim, Mestra Rosier-Black.

- Puna-se. – Narcissa torceu o nariz e se concentrou em terminar a sua receita. – Não na cozinha! Recolha-se e puna-se! Eu chamarei quando acabarmos o café da manhã!

- Sim, Mestra Rosier-Black.

A pequena elfa deixou a cozinha e, desligando o fogo e começando a trabalhar na apresentação do prato, a jovem Black comentou:

- Criaturas terríveis... Quando tiver minha casa, elas não serão permitidas na cozinha.

- Eu tentei fazer isso quando me casei com o seu pai, mas ele era tão acostumado a ideia de ter essas coisas o servindo, que de vez em quando os pediam para lhe servir bebidas ou algum lanche. Foi difícil convencer Cygnus de que elas só serviam para tirar o pó e limpar banheiros... imagine, ele as deixava servir convidados!

- Deixava? Que escândalo... mesmo em festas?

- _Mesmo em festas_. Ele era particularmente afeiçoado aquele todo enrugado que está morando com Orion e Walburga, agora.

- Monstro?

- Sim; o Monstro. – Druella disse com desprezo. – Você consegue me imaginar dividindo a casa com um criatura chamada _Monstro_? Ele me causava tanto asco, que quando estava grávida de Bellatrix eu não conseguia chegar peto dele. Por isso Cygnus o devolveu; se você quer saber, foi um dos melhores presentes que já ganhei.

- Ele é obediente, pelo menos. Não consegue chegar nem perto dos sangues-ruins... Mas eu entendo; também não gostaria de tê-lo como servo. Tia Walburga é estranha, no entanto. Colecionar cabeças e elfos mortos... é ultrajante!

- Cygnus apreciava a coleção; havia uma aqui em Winterisel. Eu mandei queimar. Seu pai não gostou mas, no fim das contas, é a senhora da casa quem decide o que fica dentro dela. Não se esqueça disso, minha querida... e deixe a sua marca quando for morar com os Malfoy; é sempre bom reafirmar ao marido e aos sogros quem é a senhora da casa. – Druella se aproximou novamente, agora com um garfo. Sem comprometer a apresentação do prato, ela pegou um pouco para provar. – Perfeito. Essa tarde eu prepararei alguns doces; me ajuda?

- Claro.

- Muito obrigada, querida. Vamos servir o seu pai.

Com a auxílio das suas varinhas, mãe e filha levaram até a sala de jantar as bandejas do café da manhã que, sim, era um pouco farto considerando que apenas haviam quatro pessoas para apreciá-lo.

Sentados à mesa de jantar, Cygnus e Bellatrix já esperavam pela refeição – ele tomando um chá e ela um pouco de café, enquanto discutiam quaisquer novidades enfadonhas do Ministério da Magia ou da atual guerra.

- Aqui está. – Druella disse com um sorriso, sentando-se ao lado do seu marido. – Bom dia, minha querida.

- Bom dia, mãe. – Bellatrix respondeu; ao esticar o seu braço para pegar uma pêra, Narcissa notou um profundo corte no braço na irmã. Mordeu seu lábio, sabendo que não deveria fazer perguntas. – Vocês pareciam estar numa conversa animada lá dentro.

- Provavelmente não tão animada quando a de vocês. Falávamos sobre o futuro de Narcissa e seus elfos domésticos.

Cygnus olhou, um tanto brincalhão, para a filha mais nova.

- Você acredita nas mesmas bobagens que a sua mãe, não é?

- Em minha casa eles não entrarão na cozinha, no meu quarto ou cuidarão dos meus filhos.

- Quero ver como Eleanor vai reagir a isso... – Ele comentou, olhando então para Druella. – Ela sempre disse que vocês, Rosier, se achavam melhores que os demais; por isso não deixavam os elfos cuidarem da casa.

- Os Rosier não são culpados por aquela mulher conseguir fritar um ovo nem a sua vida dependesse disso. – Druella disse sarcástica, bebericando o seu café. – Lucius tem muita sorte de ter minha filha como noiva. A propósito, Narcissa, eu estava pensando: o chalé de vovó na Marselha; talvez a sua lua de mel possa ser lá.

A jovem corou violentamente ao ouvir falar em sua lua de mel.

- Eu... Eu acho que a Sra. Malfoy é quem deve escolher isso.

- É o mais apropriado, sim; no entanto eu não sei se Eleanor está tão feliz com esse noivado. Nós já fomos amigas; eu sei o quão amarga ela pode se tornar. A última coisa que eu quero é ver você passar os seus primeiros dias de casada congelando com os soviéticos!

- Nós fomos para Moscou em nossa lua mel. – Cygnus tentou.

- Eu lembro. Eu o amo, Cygnus, mas a nossa lua de mel foi terrível! – Druella riu. – Ninguém deve passar os primeiros dias de casada no frio. Certamente não a nossa Narcissa!

- Mamãe, eu realmente não quero conversar sobre lua de mel.

- E quero! – Bellatrix disse, ignorando o motivo do apelo da irmã. – Eu vou escolher o destino da minha... e será um lugar exótico. Quente, é claro; interessante, diferente... com novos sabores e cheiros. Estou pensando na Tailândia.

- Você deveria começar procurando um noivo, Bellatrix. – Druella sugeriu bem-humorada.

- Então, sobre isso... Nathaniel Yaxley me ofereceu um jantar.

As duas outras mulheres da mesa olharam para a primogênita Black com a mais pura curiosidade. Afinal, depois de ser deixado no altar por Andromeda, era de se imaginar que Nathaniel quisesse manter uma boa distância das irmãs Black... em especial de uma que já cancelara três casamentos.

Cygnus, no entanto, não pareceu tão surpreso. O seu rosto contorceu-se em desagrado, e o seu tom era pesado quando disse:

- O que esse moleque quer é pegar um pouco mais dos nossos cofres!

- Papai, eu acho que Nathaniel é um pouco velho para ser chamado de moleque.

- Um homem faria a sua própria fortuna, isso sim! Ele lucrou muito bem com o escândalo que _aquela lá_ criou; e agora quer repetir a dose se tornando o seu noivo.

Bellatrix deu de ombros, mas estava intrigada. Pois, se aquele era o plano de Nathaniel, ele tinha escolhido a Black certa.

- Nunca lhe ocorreu que talvez ele se sinta atraído por mim?

- Acredite, ele é mais atraído pelo seu ouro... aliás, pelo _meu_ ouro. As negociações do noivado anterior dele não tiveram nada de românticas.

- Assim o senhor me ofende, papai. – Bellatrix brincou com um tom atrevido. – Mas, ainda que ele queira o nosso ouro, por que isso importaria? Eu farei vinte e um anos em poucos meses; muito em breve nem mesmo todo o ouro do mundo me comprará um marido.

- Nisso você tem razão. – Cygnus concordou, o que fez Bellatrix corar um pouco. – E, mesmo sendo um verme, ele _é_ um Yaxley. Eu preferiria que você me deixasse procurar outros pretendentes, mas, se você quiser ele, muito bem. Apenas saiba de uma coisa, Bellatrix: eu não vou tolerar outro cancelamento.

- Mas papai, o senhor é tão bom em lidar com eles...

O rosto de Cygnus enrubesceu-se e Narcissa já podia prever que o café da manhã seria arruinado pelo atrevimento de Bellatrix. No entanto, antes que Cygnus começasse a esbravejar qualquer coisa, um dos elfos entrou na sala de jantar trazendo o correio do dia.

À Cygnus ele entregou o jornal e a Druella algumas cartas. E então, com um envelope e um pacote em mãos, ele se encaminhou para Narcissa.

- Espere. – Druella interrompeu o elfo antes que a sua filha alcançasse a sua correspondência, seu olhar para a criatura espelhando pura frieza.

- São cartas de Hogwarts, Mestra Rosier-Black.

- Muito bem; entregue-as.

Narcissa olhou rapidamente para a mãe, descobrindo o motivo de não mais ter recebido cartas de Ludovic. A interceptação não a surpreendia... e também não a chateava, na verdade – afinal, era para o seu próprio bem. A única coisa que Narcissa não gostou foi de sentir o seu coração acelerar ao saber que Ludovic não a esquecera. _Que ele não desistira_.

Pegando da mãos do elfo a sua correspondência, Narcissa foi primeiro à carta. Nela, um pedaço de pergaminho anunciava o resultado dos seus exames – o rosto da garota contorceu-se em desagrado.

- Dois E's. – Ela disse, olhando para o pai sem esconder o seu desapontamento. – Herbologia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Você tirou E em Herbologia? Eu esperava mais de você, Narcissa.

- Eu esperava mais de mim.

- Ah, Cissa, não seja tão exigente! – Bellatrix disse, debruçando-se sobre a mesa para tomar o boletim da mão da irmã. – Olhe isso: Ótimo em todas as matérias que interessam! E se saiu bem até mesmo em Adivinhações: Aceitável, enquanto eu a And... – Bellatrix mordeu o lábio e tratou logo de se corrigir. – Eu e _a outra_ ostentamos belíssimos Deplorável! Quem se importa com Herbologia e Criaturas Mágicas? Cuidar disso é coisa de serviçal; nós nunca precisaremos!

Narcissa não respondeu; não era fácil pra ela explicar à irmã porque fazia questão de ser tão perfeita. Bellatrix nunca entenderia, sendo tão inconfundivelmente Black...

Pronta para tirar os seus resultados pouco satisfatórios de sua mente, ela abriu o pacote. E o que estava dentro, ela tinha de admitir, a surpreendeu. Um distintivo de Monitora, tal qual Lucius prometera lhe providenciar.

- Oh. Parece que Slughorn quer se redimir...

- Deixe-me ver isso. – Cygnus disse, estendendo a sua mão para o distintivo. – Ele não fez nada além de ser sensato. Você deveria ter posto as mãos nisso aqui há um ano. – E então, olhando novamente para a sua filha mais nova, o homem lhe sorriu. – Estou muito orgulhoso, Cissa.

- Obrigada.

- Estranho... – Bellatrix comentou. – O velho Slughorn não compraria uma briga com os Flint. Especialmente agora, que nós não estamos exatamente no topo da sociedade bruxa. O que você fez para convencê-lo, irmãzinha?

Narcissa apenas olhou para o distintivo nas mãos do pai, sabendo que os seus próprios méritos não tinham absolutamente nada a ver com aquele presente de Horace Slughorn. Não; ela o devia a alguma chantagem política feita pelo seu futuro sogro. Mas o seu pai estava orgulhoso; ela não o privaria daquilo... e, naturalmente, a jovem jamais admitiria que precisou de ajuda para conseguir algo que claramente era seu.

- Absolutamente nada, Bella. Eu o lembrei que a amizade dos Black é mais valiosa que a dos Flint na minha primeira semana de aula, e nunca mais toquei no assunto. Talvez esse foi o tempo que ele precisou pra refletir.

- Talvez. Mas, sabe, é bom ver as coisas voltando aos eixos. – Narcissa ergueu uma sobrancelha para a sua irmã. – Você sabe; você sendo a filha perfeita e preferida.

- Isso soou como inveja, irmã – Narcissa alfinetou em tom jocoso.

- Talvez seja. – Bellatrix sorriu-lhe sarcasticamente. – Talvez eu saiba que enquanto você está em evidência, eu posso fazer o que quiser.

- Você ainda é uma Black, minha querida. – Druella lembrou à filha mais velha. – Você sempre viverá primeiro para o seu nome.

- Sim, sim... mas não buscando a perfeição, mamãe. Perfeito é muito calmo; eu sempre preferi o caos.

Mais uma vez, Narcissa não respondeu. A jovem apenas se perguntou como seria se jogar ao caos... Bellatrix o fazia sempre que se encontrava com os Comensais da Morte e o infame Lorde Voldemort. Andromeda também o fez, se jogando na cama e na vida de um nascido trouxa imundo. E todas as duas pareciam muito mais felizes que a mais jovem, ainda presa em sua redoma de vidro.

- Menina Narcissa? – A voz aguda de um elfo qualquer trouxe a garota de volta à realidade. – O jovem Malfoy está aqui.

O coração de Narcissa, por um segundo, parou. Ela não vira Lucius desde o noivado, e realmente esperava apenas encontrar o garoto quando ambos estivessem embarcando para Hogwarts. Ela não estava pronta – ela não estava pronta para agir como uma noiva, ela não estava pronta para... _fingir_.

Ainda assim ela olhou para a grande esmeralda em seu anelar direito, respirou profundamente, colorou o guardanapo de algodão sobre a mesa e se levantou. Pedindo licença aos seus pais, a herdeira deixou a sala de jantar e se encaminhou para o hall de entrada da Mansão Black.

Lucius a esperava olhando para as fotos que moviam-se sobre a grande lareira. Mesmo só, a sua postura era altiva – corpo perfeitamente alinhado, o queixo pontudo erguido em superioridade, mãos sem seus bolsos, mas não de uma forma que sugerisse que ele estava relaxado. Ele era a imagem da realeza; pelo menos isso Narcissa tinha que admitir. E, se um casamento arranjado era o que estava em seu destino, ela certamente poderia ter sido entregue a noivos piores.

Lucius era perfeitamente apropriado. E, enquanto ela se aproximava do jovem, Narcissa pensou no caos que era Ludovic... o como aquilo a fazia sorrir.

- Lucius. – Ela chamou a sua atenção, fazendo com que o jovem se virasse. Não havia muita sinceridade no sorriso dele.

- Narcissa. Você está muito bonita. – Lucius elogiou automaticamente.

- Obrigada. Estávamos tomando café da manhã; não quer se juntar à nós?

- Talvez outro dia... aliás, teremos a vida inteira para tomarmos café da manhã juntos, não? – Narcissa limitou-se a sorrir secamente àquilo. – Bem, minha mãe apontou essa manhã que nós não nos falamos desde o noivado.

- O pensamento também me ocorreu. Mas nós teremos a nossa vida inteira para nos falar, não? – Os olhos acinzentados de Lucius cerraram-se discretamente; mas o seu sorriso continuou congelado em seu rosto. – Me acompanha até o jardim?

- Claro.

E, dizendo isso, o jovem tomou o braço da sua noiva com o seu e a guiou para a grande porta de madeira que ainda estava aberta.

Os jardins da Mansão Black eram belíssimos durante o verão – as flores e a grama ainda ostentando as cores da primavera devido aos cuidados de Druella, que jamais deixaria o calor estragar a entrada de sua casa. Apesar do visual agradável, no entanto, Narcissa sabia que a temperatura não deixaria que os noivos ficassem nos jardins por muito tempo... e a jovem contava com isso para fazer daquela visita inconveniente algo rápido.

Lucius não parecia incomodado, apesar dos planos de Narcissa.

- Como você tem passado? – Ele perguntou; mais para quebrar o silêncio do que por se importar.

- Estou bem. Recebi hoje o distintivo de monitora; foi bom saber que você cumpre as suas promessas.

- Eu sou um Malfoy, Narcissa; nós levamos a nossa palavra muito a sério. – Lucius olhou para a sua noiva e os seus lábios se curvaram sarcasticamente. – É por isso que não prometemos muito. – Narcissa se permitiu uma risada discreta. – Eu também recebi o meu distintivo de Monitor-Chefe essa manhã, como esperado. Próximo ano você terá o seu.

- Por que seu pai se certificará disso?

- Não acho que vá ser necessário. No próximo verão você se tornará minha esposa; Slughorn não vai deixar que tirem esse distintivo de você. – Ele disse, enquanto guiava Narcissa para o gazebo que fora dado pelos Malfoy aos Black. – Nós somos muito mais políticos do que os Black; você vai perceber isso logo.

- Eu sei, Lucius; lembro da sua ambição de se tornar Ministro da Magia.

- Não pensei que você prestasse atenção no que eu digo.

- Não pensei que você tivesse uma impressão tão ruim de mim.

Lucius suspirou, sentando-se no banco de madeira e olhando pensativo para as fontes do jardim.

- Não é uma má impressão, Narcissa; mas você nunca escondeu que não gostava de mim.

- Nós praticamente não nos conhecíamos, e então você se aproximou de mim com o único objetivo de acabar o meu noivado. É claro que eu não gostei da sua atitude, Lucius! No entanto... – A jovem mordeu o lábio e, mesmo com o seu instinto lhe dizendo para manter-se longe, sentou-se ao lado do herdeiro Malfoy. – No entanto eu gosto de acreditar que nós estávamos cultivando uma amizade. E, se vamos passar as nossas vidas juntos, talvez devamos continuar.

- Bem... – Lucius a olhou; e os seus olhos acinzentados estavam menos frios do que o normal. – Eu não posso dizer que não me diverti naquela festa de Slughorn.

- Nem eu. Eu ainda tenho o lírio de cristal que você me deu. – A sobrancelha de Lucius ergueu-se em descrença. – É verdade! Foi um gesto bonito; eu não pude jogá-la fora.

- Você devia; aquela flor não é nada.

- No futuro, ela será o primeiro presente que o meu marido me deu – Narcissa sorriu. – A mim parece algo que vale a pena ser guardado.

As palavras da jovem foram sinceras e displicentes; e Narcissa não as proferiu com nenhuma intenção romântica – afinal, o seu coração ainda estava ocupado, e não era pelo herdeiro Malfoy. Com o olhar perdido nas rosas de Druella, a jovem não viu a expressão confusa do seu futuro marido.

XxXxXxX

O feminismo era uma realidade – desde meados da década passada novas ideias sobre o papel na mulher na sociedade eram difundidas indiscriminadamente no mundo mágico e trouxa... mas, na alta sociedade bruxa, as jovem a elas se mantinham alheias – conservando o pensamento retrógrado das suas antepassadas de que uma mulher tinha que viver a sua vida para perseguir um bom casamento e uma família digna.

Andromeda Black não era uma exceção àquelas jovens. Desde de criança ela se imaginava casando na primavera com um leve vestido branco e flores em seus cabelos; ela imaginava prometer-se a um homem que, embora sem rosto, ela sabia amar profundamente; ela se imaginava cuidando dele, e da casa dele, e tendo os filhos dele – na sua própria versão fantasiosa da vida dos seus pais que, quando criança, ela reputava perfeita.

No fim das contas, a jovem Black se negou o perfeito – e ela sabia muito bem disso. Theodore, apesar de maravilhoso, jamais poderia dar a Andromeda o que ela foi levada a acreditar que merecia. Ela nunca mais seria completa novamente, pois, no momento em que escolheu viver ao lado do nascido trouxa, Andromeda abdicou de si mesma; ela abriu mão do que lhe definia, de tudo o que ela era.

No entanto – _e ela sorria todas as vezes que racionalizava assim_ –, quando ela era criança e imaginava o seu futuro, tudo girava em torno de tornar-se esposa do homem que amava e ter os filhos dele. Apesar dos pesares, ela estava vivendo aquilo... então, ela tinha certeza, era apenas uma questão de tempo até a jovem se sentir feliz novamente.

De _pouco_ tempo, ela concluiu, ao abrir a carta oficial que naquela manhã fora entregue em sua nova casa.

- Está marcado. – Ela anunciou com um sorriso, alto o suficiente para Theodore ouvir apesar de o chuveiro ligado no pequeno banheiro do quarto deles. – Nos casaremos em três semanas.

Theodore colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro – seu cabelo molhado respingando o chão de madeira do quarto. A jovem riu, tanto pela expressão de felicidade abobalhada no rosto dele, quanto ao imaginar a bagunça que estava fazendo no pequeno cômodo.

- A carta chegou?! Até que enfim!

- Só demorou dez dias, Ted. – Ela disse, levantando-se da cama e se aproximando do noivo para dar um beijo leve em seus lábios. Como geralmente acontecia, ele abriu totalmente a porta do banheiro e agarrou a cintura de Andromeda, trazendo-a pra si e molhando a camisa com a qual ela dormir ao encostar o seu corpo nu ao dela. – Pare... – Ela riu. – Ted, você vai se atrasar!

- É a minha despedida de solteiro, 'Dromeda! E a sua também!

- Não é assim que as jovens da alta sociedade comemoram um noivado, sabia?

- Mas você é escória agora! – Ele brincou; seus beijos migrando da boca para o pescoço da jovem... que naquela manhã estava tão feliz que achou graça da piada do noivo. – A respeitável senhorita Black não existe mais!

- Não... – Ela mordeu o lábio quando as mãos de Theodore passaram a explorar um pouco mais do que ele devia. Antes que perdesse a sua concentração, a jovem segurou os cabelos do seu noivo e puxou-os para que ele a olhasse. – E nem me tornarei a respeitável Sra. Tonks se você perder o emprego.

Theodore se afastou um pouco, olhando para a sua noiva com um sorriso meio malicioso.

- Se você quiser viver em pecado, por mim tudo bem.

- Ted! – Ela o empurrou gentilmente. – É sério! É a sua na primeira semana de trabalho. Eu não quero que você tenha problemas.

- Que nada; Dumbledore me arranjou esse emprego! Ninguém vai me demitir.

Ao ouvir o nome do diretor de Hogwarts, Andromeda se sentiu o seu coração encher-se de angústia. Alguns dias já tinham se passado desde que Theodore lhe revelara que Dumbledore queria a sua ajuda para se insurgir contra Lorde Voldemort; e desde então os noivos não tocaram mais no assunto. De fato, Andromeda não queria nem _pensar_ no assunto. A guerra estava cada vez menos silenciosa. Todos os dias os jornais reportavam novos desaparecimentos de trouxas, mestiços e traidores do sangue... Poucos apareciam – mortos ou pior.

A jovem vira Comensais da Morte apenas duas vezes – e, na segunda, ela apenas sobreviveu porque foi reconhecida como _a menina Black_. Andromeda não era mais a menina Black; ela era a traidora do sangue. E Theodore era pior; ele era aquele que fez Andromeda trair a sua descendência. Aquela guerra não era lugar para eles.

- Dumbledore?

- Não se preocupe; ele não pediu nada em troca. – A jovem apenas crispou os lábios, a desconfiança muito presente em seu olhar. Finalmente, Theodore bufou e a soltou, voltando para o chuveiro. – Nós já discutimos isso, 'Dromeda! Você não quer que eu ajude Dumbledore, eu não vou ajudar Dumbledore... mesmo que você esteja errada.

- Você _realmente_ acha que eu estou errada?!

- Claro que sim! Andromeda, tem gente morrendo!

- Nós não temos nada a ver com isso!

- Como não?! Se ninguém se colocar contra eles-

- Ah, Ted, por favor! – Ela disse; já impaciente. – Essa guerra não é nossa; ela não tem que nos atingir-

- Já nos atingiu! – Theodore desligou o chuveiro e se aproximou de Andromeda novamente; em seu rosto, uma clara tentativa de não ser ríspido com a noiva; mas a voz dele já estava alterada. – Meus pais-

- Então _lhe_ atingiu; não a nós! Nada que aconteceu antes de você me engravidar conta-

- De _eu_ lhe engravidar?! Você também participou!

- Que seja, Ted! Mas o fato é que _eu_ sou a sua família agora; e você tem que cuidar de mim! De mim, e desse filho! E você não vai se arriscar-

- Não teria riscos-

- Como não, Ted?! Você _viu_ o que eles fizeram em Hogwarts ano passado; você viu o que eles fizeram com os seus pais! Você diz que tem gente morrendo; e é justamente por isso que-!" – Andromeda respirou fundo, buscando um pouco de controle. – "Você está morando com uma Black; você afrontou não só meus pais, mas todo e qualquer bruxo de sangue-puro! E, Ted, adivinha só quem são os Comensais da Morte?! – A jovem mordeu o lábio. – Eu nunca vou me perdoar se eles fizerem algo a você. Então, por favor, pare de subestimá-los.

Theodore franziu o cenho, as palavras de sua noiva aos poucos fazendo sentido para ele. Por fim, ele tocou o rosto de Andromeda e a beijou levemente.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Você realmente acha que eu sou um alvo?

- Nós somos. Nós _três_. – Não foi difícil perceber a sombra no olhar de Theodore ao ouvir aquilo. – Então... sei lá, Ted; quanto menos eles pensarem em nós, melhor. Por favor, se afaste de Dumbledore.

- Você tem razão. – Andromeda fechou os olhos e suspirou aliviada. – Você tem razão dessa vez, 'Dromeda. Eu vou dizer à Dumbledore que não posso ajudar.

E Andromeda acreditou em Theodore; porque para ela não existia nada mais importante do que o casamento e o bebê que estavam por vir. Ela acreditou, porque ela não tinha uma causa – ela podia facilmente ignorar os jornais e prosseguir a sua vida, como esposa e mãe.

Mas – e ela apenas perceberia isso meses depois – o seu noivo _tinha_ uma causa. Ele tinha enterrado parentes e amigos; ele tinha sofrido e perdido por causa das pessoas que agora ele queria combater. Theodore queria justiça e vingança; e algumas poucas palavras da mulher com quem ele se casaria não teria força para mudar aquilo...

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor! _

_Obrigada às lindas que ainda estavam esperando pela fic ser postada – continuo com a minha desculpa de sempre: quero ser juíza federal, então tenho que estudar. Mas enfim. Bjus e mais bjus para: __**Paty Lira, Lie Malfoy **__(não vou fazer flashbacks entre o fim de Nobreza e o começo de Coroação porque pouco tempo se passou – apenas entre três semanas e um mês. Preferi pular o período mais deprê e já começar a fic com os Black e Andromeda seguindo em frente)__**, Shakinha, LyraWolfang, Annie PWM **__(entre três semanas e um mês, apenas)__** e Ana Holmes.**__ E também às meninas do Nyah!: __**Leh-chanx3, Sally Lannister **__(eu adoro Narcissa; mas tenho que admitir que escrevo as partes de Bellatrix com um pouco mais de carinho... __E, Lannister! 3 )__**, wordslover, Anne Weasley, Gabriela Black Malfoy e Loire Caroline.**_

_No próximo capítulo os Black na estação King Cross._


End file.
